Welcome to the Club
by Monogatari no aru Tenshi
Summary: What happens when the Autobots don't have to worry about the Decepticons for a day? Then when Sari and Bumblebee discover a new dance club in town they will soon have the night of their life. Humanized OC cameos involved. Enjoy :3


The autobots were relaxing knowing that they didn't have to worry about decepticons for a day. Optimus was trying to read an action novel,Bulkhead was painting inspired by the works of Picasso,Rachet was taking a stasis nap after doing a system check up on the techno organic teenager Sari,and Prowl was meditating finally having peace since Sari and Bumblebee decided to go into town instead of playing mindless video games.

~In town~

Sari sat in the passenger seat while Bee drived down the road in down 've already went to all the video game stores and bought all the action games they could find and still had money left over.

Bumblebee was bored of driving through the city not knowing what to do next until a big,colorful,and bright sign caught his looked as well and her eyes glued to the sign

"WOW! LOOKS! AWESOME!"

The sign in neon green The Boombox. The building was huge and very modern dealing with the architecture and the colors made the club stand out. Instead of the standard red, it was black and green carpet but the doors were closed and there was no music, suggesting that the club was open at night grinned

"I think we won't be bored now but I think the others should come along."

"I don't know...Rachet would complain with the noise,Prowl isn't crazy about crowds,Bulkhead isn't exactly roomy also he might crush someone if he trips, and Optimus...well...he's Optimus."

Sari sighed knowing that Bumblebee was right but it would be fun if there if everybody was there together. Sari didn't want to have this kind of fun to just Bumblebee and herself. But being optimistic Bumblebee stated confidently.

"But you never know it isn't the first time that I've been wrong before."

Sari smiled and Bumblebee drove back to base. As the two came closer to the warehouse, the Bots made as a base of operations, Sari opened the passenger door and jumped out of the car not waiting for Bumblebee to go into park. The now upgraded 16 looking but 9 year old techno organic girl bursted through the door with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys come on Bumblebee and I have something to tell ya!"

Optimus,Prowl,and Bulkhead was curious while Rachet growled grumpily walked in,mad that he to be interrupted during his stasis nap. He scowled

"What is it? It better be worth it or there will be krankshaft's welded to the wall."

Bumblebee and Sari grinned,ignoring Rachet's threat and told them about the club. Optimus pondered this and smiled

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Sari's jaw dropped she didn't expect for Optimus to agree so easily Bumblebee did the same and Optimus laughed amused by their disbelief.

"Even I like to have fun sometimes unlike Rachet."

Optimus didn't really mean it but it would be a catalyst for the contankerous medic to come along.

"Hey! Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't like to have fun!"

Then he grumbled softly

"I will go just to prove my point."

Rachet frowned and crossed his arms. Bulkhead smiled cheerfully

"I'll definetely go I want to be out of the base any way about you Prowl?"

Prowl as always didn't let his emotions show often and shrugged.

"I guess but don't expect me to do anything to make a fool of myself."

Bumblebee grinned and Sari cheered jumping into the air her excitement was transparent. The bot's then transformed while Sari activated her jet pack that her father gave her for Christmas. The crowd was gathering and the Autobots had to activate their holoforms it seemed with the incident with Soundwave they decided it would be best to get holoforms so they could blend in with the human environment. If they had thought about that sooner they would've avoided so many processor aches in the past when they first woke up in Detroit. But that was all in the past and this was now.

Then they walked into the club the light works were bouncing off the walls. Then the music started by the female d.j at the stand and Sari thought it seemed appropriate.

_It's alright_

_You're ready for the night_

_Of your life_

_Stars will shine so bright_

_They say_

_We're dancing the stress away_

People started heading to the dance floor so did Bumblebee's holoform and Sari. They started to dance slowly since the beat wasn't fast..yet.

_This beat_

_Is underneath your feet_

_Right now_

_Together we will meet_

_This place_

_Will blow your mind away_

The d.j smiled her green eyes shined brightly and popped with her neon green highlights against her black fingers touched two nobs turning up the bass along with the the pace quickened and every one went faster.

_Welcome to the club now_

_Gonna pump it up now_

_This is an emergency_

_Music is my galaxy_

Everyone did their own thing, some did hip hop, some did free style , some even had the guts to do the Robot or even the Worm. But Sari shook her hips and moved her body smoothly. Bumblebee was being a show off and Prowl shook his head disapprovingly while he hid in the dark corner of the club. Then his holoform eye's gazed around trying to absorb in the new surroundings.

_Welcome to the club now_

_Everybody hop now_

_We've gotta going on_

_Until the break of dawn_

Optimus was silent as he as looked around. One figure had caught his attention and she was familiar the energy signature was the same as Blackarachnia's but...she was in her holoform as well. She looked breath taking and as she looked Optimus's way he blushed and the femme smirked,Blackarachnia knew.

_So put the record on_

Bulkhead felt out of place. Besides the bouncer outside the club, he was practically the big guy in the entire room. He wasn't ugly mind you but Bulkhead was sure self conscience at the moment since no girl was asking him to dance at the moment. But to the big guy's surprise two red head twins looking identical but with different clothing colors. One was orange and yellow the other was violet and white, they both wore nice smiles and seeme genuine when they asked "Wanna dance?"

_So put the record on_

_To the club now_

_To the club now_

Unfortunately for Rachet,it was his nap time but luckily the music wasn't too loud where it wouldn't disturb him. Leaning against the cushioned couch in a dim litted part of the club Rachet closed his eyes_._

_Right now_

_Standing here align_

_So open up the door Mr. Frankenstein_

_'Cause we're here_

_To dance the night away_

Prowl noticed a young woman come his way. He held back a groan instead Prowl looked at his attire was conservative compared to the other human females in the club at best. Her snow white hair was up in a bun held by jade green hair sticks reminding Prowl of the Japanese eating untensils. The woman smile softly and even her tone was quite soothing.

"Not much into the party scene are you?"

Then the ninja thought before responding , was he that obvious to read? Or was this woman observant? Or maybe both? Then Prowl let out a small smile.

"You could say that."

_Welcome to the club now_

_Gonna pump it up now_

_This is an emergency_

_Music is my galaxy_

The night in the club 'Boombox' was flying by pretty fast and everyone was having fun in their own way. Sari,Bumblebee,and Bulkhead exchanged numbers with the red head twins that called themselves 'Uppercut' and 'Knockout'. They claimed that their older sister was the owner of the club and inspired the name. In fact her very name was Boombox she was the female D.J with the green highlights.

Bumblebee smiled then grinned when he saw Prowl talking to a woman.

Prowl found out her name was Yuri and she came down from a long line of Shogun samurai during the Fuedal Era of Japan. Prowl was impressed by her stories and hoped they would see each other after this night.

Sari saw Optimus talking to Blackarachnia and was a little bit weary.

Optimus and Blackarachnia had a friendly conversation due to not wanting to ruining the evening. They had reminisced on their past, back when she was Elita-One. That night their feelings,emotions, and affections were let out and for once they were both felt truly happy.

_Welcome to the club now_

_Everybody hop now_

_We've gotta going on_

_Until the break of dawn_

Then out of curiosity,Sari looked at the time and her bright blue eyes widen in shock.

"Oh crud! I promised my dad I would be home by midnight!"

Uppercut looked at Sari with slight worry and she asked

"What time is it?"

"12:30!"

Then with that said all the Autobots rushed out of the 'Boombox'all them having new memories to look back on...well...maybe in this case for Rachet. But somehow all of them were thinking that they won't be able to do this kind of thing for awhile.

_So put the record on_


End file.
